Void Legion
The Void Legion 'is a massive Chaos Warband of the Alpha Legion. Like their parent Legion, there are many mysteries about the Void Legion. They have conducted numerous attacks on Imperial worlds and xenos races, gathering resources and artefacts. Much of their activities have left the Inquisition confused due to being un-related and apparently random. Captured Astartes and mortal members claim before they commit suicide that they are still loyal to the Emperor but believe that the Imperium has fallen from his vision. Whatever the case is, the Void Legion continues its actions in preparations for something. History Little is known about the Void Legion, except they are a warband from the Alpha Legion. They were formed during the First Black Crusade, when Onairax took command of several ships and thousands of Chaos Space Marines and left on his own. His reasons were due to classified orders given to him by Omegon, one of the Legion's Twin Primarchs. Thus, he ensured that all forces, Astartes or mortals, were absolutely loyal to him. This became apparent among several followers who were devoted to Chaos Undivided or Individual Gods. These individuals would be a threat to Onairax so he prepared a method to eliminate them. By having the warband change its colours, he could confuse Imperial Forces about the Void Legion's origins. He conducted several raids against many worlds, letting these dissenters take the blows against their foes. After a century of raids and attacks, the Imperial Navy, as well as elements of the Ultramarines and Imperial Fists cornered the Void Legion at Segmentum Pacificus. Onairax had the rebel elements in his warband engage the Imperial forces at the front, while those loyal to him remain at the rear, using space clouds to cover their presence. Eventually, the traitors were wiped out and the true Void Legion could come forth. They discarded their ruse and took on their true colours. Notable Campaigns Warband Organization The single highest authority of the warband is Praetor Onairax. He has absolute command over the various forces in the Void Legions and fleet. The entire warband moves under his command though he allows his officers some autonomy when conducting campaigns and other operations. Onairax uses the numerous Sorcerers and psykers to communicate with his Champions, and even has agents to spy and locate possible usurpers. Underneath him are the officers, who retain the name of Centurion like they did when they were loyalists, though this is to be used as a form of mocking towards their loyal cousins or that they still retain some part of their past. They each command their own, smaller forces called Cohorts. Some have only Chaos Space Marines, while others also consist of traitor guardsmen, mutants, hereteks and cultists. All Centurions report directly to Onairax, who has hidden agents among their ranks to watch over them. In terms of other fighting forces, the Void Legion possesses no Daemons or Possessed and very few Daemon Engines, Obliterators and Maulers. The majority of their vehicles and air force are uncorrupted, with only minor Warp taint, including those used by the Renegade Guardsmen elements they have too. In fact, survivors from conflicts with the warband have reported very little corruption among the warband's weapons, vehicles and armour that one would normally see in Traitor forces. According to those whom Imperial Forces of interrogated, this is because the Void Legion rejects the worship of Chaos. Ghost Anguis Taken from the previous name of the Alpha Legion, the Ghost Legion, the Ghost Anguis are a special cadre of warriors under Onairax's direct command. While serving as his personal guard and enforces, the true purpose of the Ghost Anguis is to carry out special missions given to them by the Praetor. Most of these missions include assassination, sabotage and recovery. Even the ones who wear Terminator Armour are masters of infiltration and stealth, rarely heard until it is too late. They are identified by the number XX on the forehead of their helms, in honour of Alpharius and Omegon and the Twentieth Legion, the Alpha Legion. Combat Doctrine The Void Legion still follow the doctrine of the Alpha Legion. The various Cohorts perform their own various tasks, which at first may seem completely random and unrelated to one another, eventually shows a connection only when it is too late. They send in infiltrators to blend in with various parts of a planet's society. This can include slaves, criminals, commerce, military, industrial, nobility and even the government to gather intelligence. They would also gain support from the various people to push forward their plans, to speed up their operations while weakening the defenders at the same time. When in battle, the Void Legion employs various tactics. Said tactics include coordinated strikes against enemy groups, flanking maneuvers, hit & run tactics, infiltration, sabotage, assassination, lightning strikes, stealth tactics, ambushes and raids. They will even hack enemy communications, sending false reports or change the color of their armour and vehicles to match their enemies in order to strike from within and gain information. Essentially the Void Legion avoid things like full frontal assaults, preferring precise strikes from various corners of the battlefield where they can increase their odds of victory. They will not hesitate to use even the most underhanded of strategies against foes who would condemn such tactics as cowardly. Beliefs Notable Members *'Praetor Onairax of Many Faces: Leader of the Void Legion, and a former Effrit Stealth Squad and then Harrowmaster of the Alpha Legion, Onairax formed the warband after the First Black Crusade. Taking advantage of the turmoil following the campaign, he took his own forces and several Traitor Guardsmen Regements, Hereteks and even Traitor Titans under his new banner. When he sensed dissenters among his newly formed warband, Onairax tricked these would be usurpers and then eliminated them. Onairax's title comes from being able to devise multiple strategies at once and fooling his opponents with ease. He wields a Xenos weapon called Anguis Mortem, a sword of unknown origins that can open tears into the fabric of reality, allowing Onairax to send his enemies into a dimensional portal before the tear closes. Along with that Onairax wields a Combi Bolter-Plasma Gun. He also developed a hatred towards Balor the Anarchist, leader of the Dark Core, for his repeated interference with his operations. *'Sorcerer Dyrass': Onairax's old friend and trusted confidant, Dyrass serves as the warband's strongest Sorcerer. A powerful psycker, Dyrass has used his abilities for the warband's benefits, cloaking their forces or manipulating the minds of lesser beings. *'Centurion Zhofar': *'Centurion Rodon': *'Centurion Nemekos': *'Centurion Rorhaz': *'Centurion Kassocius': *'Centurion Vargax': *'Centurion Mortemus': Non-Astarte Members Warband Appearance Warband Colors The Void Legion retain the colours of the Traitor Legion, as do many warbands of the Alpha Legion. Thus the Astartes and their mortal followers are garbed in the color of blue, green and silver, though the two former colors are of a slightly different shades. When drawing out elements who would not follow the warband's primary goal, the Void Legion's armour was purple, blue and yellow. This was removed after the dissenters were eliminated. Warband Badge The Void Legion's Badge is a sea green serpent dragon forming a circle, biting on its tail and has red eyes. This creature is the Ouroboros, a mythical creature from Ancient Greek mythology. It is said to represent wholeness or infinity, a factor of how the true numbers of the Void Legion is unknown and supposedly endless. Relations Allies Enemies *'Dark Core': The warband of Malice have become an dangerous thorn in Onairax's side. Several times the Dark Core have caused discord among his forces, making them fight one another. Onairax himself has clashed with Balor on numerous occassions, wanting to wipe out the warband quickly for their interference. *'Zero Legion': Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Primarch11